gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toonami (Canada)
Toonami is a Canadian television block for YTV Family and later Adult Swim, based off of the American block of the same name, launched on January 8th, 2017. Currently, the block programs 5.5 hours on Saturday nights. History YTV Family/Cartoon Network (2017-19) The block was announced at a Corus Entertainment press conference in September 2016. It was originally meant for Cartoon Network's late-night Adult Swim block (both in English and French), but the English block was moved to YTV Family (which was also carrying reruns of Cartoon Network series) due to the lack of space on Adult Swim Canada. The block was launched on January 8th, 2017. Most of the block's programming at launch consisted of series produced at least 10 years prior (ex. Megas XLR) or series aimed at an adult audience (ex. Magical Warfare). Starting on April 9th, 2017, Toonami programming was also broadcast on Sundays. On April 8th, 2017, a French-language version carrying French-language dubs of Toonami Canada's programming launched on Adult Swim Quebec. The French version of Toonami Canada often airs French dubs of Toonami programming in line with the English block; the only exception was Kuroeusagi, since Toonami Quebec didn't carry the show at all, instead airing Powerpuff Girls Z in its timeslot. Due to the French Canadian version of Adult Swim moving exclusively to weeknights, Toonami Quebec began airing as part of the regular Cartoon Network Quebec lineup on July 8th, 2017. In October 2017, the Quebec French version ended its broadcast, citing the low ratings of the Quebec French dub of Jewelpet that was provided by NickFamily Licensing (new French-dubbed episodes have not been aired in North America since). On April 11th, 2017, a 24-hour channel based off the block, Toonami Channel, was launched. In 2017, it was announced that writing for Toonami Canada's first Total Immersion Event, The Intruder: Canada, was completed and the event will air on YTV Family over the summer of 2017. In July 2017, it was announced that an international block, entitled Toonami: Full Cycle, would be simulcast on both YTV Family and the Toonami Channel in 2017. From December 23rd, 2017 to December 25th, 2017, the block hosted "Toonami Christmas Weekend", which was simulcast on Nickelodeon Family in the United States. On April 1st, 2018, as part of an April Fools' Day joke, all regular programming excluding Crayon Shin-chan and Detective Conan, which was aired in English with English subtitles and replaced with Cocotama for the night respectively, were aired in Japanese with English subtitles, with the regularly-scheduled episodes aired that week, as well as the skipped Detective Conan episode, aired dubbed the week after. Beginning June 9th, 2018, Toonami Canada was given a different logo and started to be referred on-air as Toonami on YTV Family in order to differentiate it from the channel. On February 23rd, 2019, YTV Family announced that it would spin-off Toonami Canada's Sunday block into a Sunday-night slot for AuraNightfall Canada. The more comedic shows in the lineup (as well as one action-oriented series) were moved over to the new block. In March 2019, it was reported that Firebasket Canada would make a new block, also under Toonami branding, for Adult Swim. In May 2019, it was announced that YTV Family would not keep branding rights to the block past December 2019, and are trying to bring the majority of its current anime under AuraNightfall branding. It was also announced that Toonami Channel may also be sold off due to lowering ratings and a planned revamp of YTV Spark into AuraRerun, which would inherit most reruns from the network as well as little-to-no-longer aired YTV Family content. YTV Family has announced in June 2019 that upon the sale and rebrand of Toonami Channel, they would drop the "on YTV Family" suffix on its Toonami block to reflect that the channel no longer exists. The final night that Toonami Canada would bear the "Toonami on YTV Family" name would be July 27th, 2019. On July 29th, 2019, YTV Family announced that the replacement to their version of Toonami would be "Saturday Night Anime from YTV Family", which would feature anime seen in the US on SurgeAnime Extra, as well as anime from distributors such as AuraAnime Licensing. YTV Family staff have stated that the new block does not intend to directly compete with the new Toonami Canada in any way. Toonami's final night on YTV Family was August 31st, 2019. The Sunday-night AuraNightfall block, the last remaining remnants of YTV Family-era Toonami, is set to end after September 2019 due to poor ratings caused by the departure of several high-rating shows to Saturday nights, the Dragon Ball franchise in particular. This was pushed back to sometime before the end of 2019 sometime in September 2019. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Toonami Channel (Canada) Note: An asterisk (*) indicates that the series was transferred over to Saturday Night Anime from YTV Family to burn off its remaining episodes. 2017 *Aggressive Retsuko (2016) *Air *Akame ga Kill! *Alien *Attack on Titan: Junior High *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Baka and Test *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Ben 10 *Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Black Cat *Code Geass *Code Lyoko *Countdown *Crayon Shin-chan (Funimation dub) *Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer: The Animation *Danganronpa: Humans vs. Monokumas: The Animation *Danganronpa: The Animation *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony: The Animation *Danny Phantom *Deadman Wonderland *Detective Conan *Digimon Adventure *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball Z *Eureka Seven *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works *FLCL: Alt *Fruits Basket *Full Metal Panic! *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *G-Force: Guardians of Space *Gamers! *Guilty Crown *Inazuma Eleven *The Intruder: Canada *Jewelpet *Jewelpet Academy *Kill la Kill *Kuroeusagi (English Canada) *The Legend of Korra *Little Witch Academia *Lucky Star *Max Steel (2013) *Max Steel (2017) *Megas XLR *Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch *Mon Colle Knights *One-Punch Man *Onegai My Melody *Outlaw Star *The Powerpuff Girls *Powerpuff Girls Z (French Canada) *Pretty Cure: Max Heart *Pretty Cure Splash Star *Princess Princess *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Samurai Jack (2017) *Shuriken and Pleats: JewelNinja *Soul Eater Not! *Spaceship Sagittarius *Storm Hawks *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Sword Art Online *Sym-Bionic Titan *Tokyo Ghoul *Tokyo Ghoul √A *Transformers: Animated *When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace *Yu-Gi-Oh! (1998) *Zoobles 2018 *Akiba's Trip: The Animation *Amnesia *Astro Boy (1963)* *Azumanga Daioh *Cocotama (sneak peek only) *Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier* *Danganronpa Fairilu: The Animation *DanganronpaPet: The Animation *Dark Jewelpet Story *Dimension W *Durarara!! *Fairy Tail *Fate/Apocrypha *Fate/Jewel *Hikaru no Go* *Himouto! Umaru-chan *Kiznaiver *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers *Magical Warfare *Marvelous Melmo *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *Mushibugyo *Naruto (special event only) *Pop Team Epic *Servamp *Space Patrol Luluco *Tokyo Underground 2019 YTV Family *Darling in the Franxx *Mega Man: Powered Up *My Hero Academia Smash!! Adult Swim TBA. Schedule Main article: Toonami (Canada)/Schedule Mobile app On June 27th, 2017, Corus Entertainment launched a mobile app for streaming Toonami programming, including Megas XLR, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Code Geass, The Powerpuff Girls, and Kuroeusagi. In July 2017, Corus began to add mobile-exclusive content to the app, such as The Kid Ranger. The mobile app is separate from YTV Family and is only available in English. As of January 2018, programming on the Toonami app includes Baka and Test, Guilty Crown, and Hikaru no Go. As of August 2018, programming on the Toonami app only consists of programming aired on the YTV Family block and 24/7 channel proper. Gallery Toonami 2016.png|Logo from 2017 - 2018 Toonami_YTV_Family_logo.png|Logo from 2018 - July 27th, 2019